


Things that go bump in the night.

by englishrose2011



Series: Draco Glacies [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1991, Alternate Universe - Dragons, First Meetings, Gen, Juvie, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011
Summary: Mick Rory arrives in Juvie after the death of his family, and meets someone who is going to change his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Mick was propping up the bar in Saints and Sinners savouring a beer. One of the special ones that the owner kept behind the counter just for him. 

He flashed a grin at Len, as his partner as he looked up from checking the books for the bar. Yeah it really paid to be in with the owner. 

Picking up the beer he moved over to sit at one of the corner booths, As soon as he sat down one of the waitresses came over with his burger. Yeah, spill ketchup over Len’s books once and get banned from the table when hes working. Mick looked across at the bartender manager, Frankie looked nervous but not so much that made him think the guy was trying to rip Len off. 

It was when he heard the three men in the booth next to him talking, Mick’s grin spread over his face. People always talked about how him and Leonard Snart met up, he knew all too well what they said , Snart could find himself any number of partners, so why did he pick a crazy pyro? Well if the current crap they were talking was any indication of the new set of rumours then they were so far off base it was fucking hilarious. 

Picking up and dunking his fries in the Cajun ketchup he allowed his mind to go back through the years. 

0-0-0

1991

Central City, like the city of Keystone was facing a boom in crime. The police were now at breaking point, and it had resulted in the authorities turning a rundown asylum of the criminal insane into a juvenile facility. The place was perfect for the Mayor to place the children who didn’t fit into the showcase facility in the City that was his pride and joy.

The old insane asylum was situated up in the hills between Central City and Keystone, away from any but the most remote sheep farms, looking up from the highway it was permanently shrouded in mist. 

There had been a house fire at Mick Rory’s farm which had resulted in the death of his whole family. When the firemen had arrived Mick had been coughing up smoke, burns to his hands, lost in the flames that engulfed his home. 

To start with people had been understanding but then they had found out that Mick had a problem with fire. 

At his trial the prosecutor had pressed for him to be tried as an adult so they could press for a conviction of arson. 

His defence lawyer, Wendy Mitchell had called the Rory’s family doctor, Dr Bryan to the stand, she had confirmed that she had diagnosed Mick as a pyromaniac.

She had continued,” I am sure that I could have got Mr Rory to reconsider his stance and allow me to refer his son to a psychiatrist, but he refused, it was tragedy waiting to happen.” 

The court appointed shrink had examined him and confirmed on the stand the doctor’s findings. 

Mick has been put on the stand himself and although he had insisted that he had not started the fire, and he had had to fight to keep the tears from falling, he could see the faces of the jury, these people didn’t believes him. 

He was found guilty but because there was no evidence that he had deliberately set the fire to cause loss of life, the court accepted the defence lawyer’s plea that due to his pyromania he had become lost in the flames until it was too late and that it was not done intentionally. 

The fact that he had been burned in attempting to get to his sisters was another factor that the judge had taken to account and he had been sent to juvie instead of Iron Heights Prison. 

Now Mick Rory had been loaded onto the bus to take him to Juvie along with 10 other children.  
Around him he could hear the other kids talking, attempting to make friends, but Mick just turned away from them to watch the landscape go by. All the firms reminded him of home, each one making him sink deeper into depression. 

The bus swung round a sharp corner and suddenly the chatter stopped and the bus went silence except for one kid. “What the fuck?”

That brought Mick back to the present. Looking forward he saw the facility rising up from the hills, carved from the very rocks it was shrouded in mist. He could not stop a shudder from running through him, as if something had walked over his grave. 

0-0-0

Guard Arnold Wilson was stood next to Mike Burns one of the more experienced guards as he was learning the ropes. As they walked the yard Wilson’s attention was drawn to one of the younger kids.

He was stood in the yard on his own the collar of his coat pulled up round his neck the black beanie tugged down over his ears, leaning against the wall, one foot pressed against it, arms crossed waiting for the bus to arrive. 

Burnes followed his gaze and gave a huff, “That’s Leonard Snart. You want to watch out for that one.”

“A trouble maker,” Arnold asked thoughtfully. 

When Burns didn’t answer straight away, he glanced at him. “Snart’s a problem?”

Burns shook his “No there is just something, about him that’s ………. not quite right, I can’t put my finger on it… he’s always watching the new kids arrive, it’s as if he’s waiting for someone. 

Just then it was as if Snart knew they were talking about him he turned his head slowly to look at them his eyes were cold and hard. His smirk was almost feral. Wilson tried to supress a shiver. No child should look like that.

“What’s he in for?” 

“Diamond heist. His dads a cop so a bit of a bad seed there, but he’s young enough to pull himself round if he wants to.”

“And does he……?“seeing Burns look he added “Want to get his act together?” 

“Who knows, but if I was you, I wouldn’t ever turn your back on him. Just a warning.” 

As if dismissing them the kid looked back to the bus as it cleared the gate and came to a halt. His attention was now riveted on the new kids getting off the bus, some were scared, some cocky, all of them putting on a show. It was then Wilson saw Snart push himself off the wall, his eyes seemed to be locked on the tall, broad shouldered boy, older by a few years. The scowl on the older boys face seem to be acting as a warning as the other kids kept well clear of him . 

But if that was a warning Snart ignored it. Wilson frowned as he spluttered “Did you see that?”

Burns looked back, “What’s he done now?”

“I swear blind that he is sniffing the air Snart was sniffing that kid, the big one like some wild animal.” 

But Burns has already more pressing things, “Come one.” As he spoke, he was already pulling his whistle out as he started to run towards a group of kids as the fists began to fly. Then Snart was forgotten for the moment as Wilson began to run after him. 

0-0-0-0

As Mick was following the other boys into the induction unit he felt eyes boring into him. Turning his head he saw a kid, smaller, wry built, bundled up against the cold and way to pretty to be in a place like this. But it was then suddenly he felt it, it was the same as he had on the bus, but a lot more intense, and he couldn’t stop a shiver from running down his spine. Then one of the guards caught his arm and pushed him forward. “Get moving Kid,” then Mick was through the door. He tried to forget the kid, but the chill was still in his bones. 

From the first time he was let loose in the yard Mick fought, carving out a place for himself as the crazy pyro with the strength and muscle to ward off the gangs that circulated like predators, bloodying his fair share of noses in the process, beating them down until they got the message, piss off and leave me alone. 

Soon he got into a rhythm. During the day he was sent to case management with Mrs Williamson, looking into his anger management, communication skills, aggression and replacement training. At least she was honest enough to say that Pyromania could not be cured but it could be controlled with drugs and management skills. She meant well but Mick knew that the fire would always be too strong and it would draw him in.

Each time he came out of the unit he felt the eyes boring into him again. It took a while to find out who it was. He didn’t have a name for him yet because the kid never approached him but he was always there just almost out of sight seeing him only from the corner of his eye, and when he turned he was gone.

Finally, it started to get to him. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Others approached him for one thing or another, but finally for a few cigarettes that had been stolen from a guard he found a kid called Foxy who was in the know. Mick put up his hands to show he didn’t mean any harm as he approached him. “One question, who’s he?” Mick jerked a thumb over his shoulder. 

The other kid peered round him and then pulled back with a look of real fear on his face. “Take my advice, keep the fuck away from him” the kid hissed.

“You never answered my question.” Mick insisted. 

“Leonard Snart, Dad was a cop, a dirty cop.”

“So, he’s got pull.” Mick mused.

“Fuck no Rory, his Pa threw him under the bus when he got caught on a heist. There is something about him that ………. “he looked round him as if scared that he would be over head. “Keep away from him Rory…. just keep away from him.” Foxy waved off the cigarettes Mick offered him in payment, as he hissed “just don’t tell anyone I told you about him,” and took off in a hurry. 

Mick swung round and saw Snart only feet away from him making him flinch, “You know someone needs to put a bell on you. “ 

Snart just smirked and walked away.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick learns that Juvie houses a nightmare.

It was later that night as Mick lay in his bed, the only light a faded glow from under the door that he heard a slithering noise.  Like the clicking of claws on the floor. Suddenly the light under the door was replaced by a shadow.

 

 

There was an inhuman hissing noise.

 

As he went to move nearer the door Frank Gordon his cell mate caught hold of him and pulled him backward one hand wrapped round his mouth holding onto him for dear life.  The temperature in the cell plummeted and their breath fogged up in the cold just as quickly as it came the thing moved away from the door and a weak light showed again as it moved away.

 

Only then did Gordon remove his hold and step back quickly pressing his finger to his lips for silence.

It was then a horrific scream started up from somewhere in the facility. Alarms began to blare out and the kids began to scream banging on the doors.

 

“What the hell was that?” Mick demanded.

 

“No one knows, Rory, but it roams the corridors and …….  just if you hear it keep quiet and it moves on, you pray it moves on.”

 

Mick laid on his bed all night, sleep was hard to come by even after he heard Frank snoring. Whatever that was had wanted into his cell. The next morning he saw his cell door was scored with two sets of claw marks that bit deep into the metal.

 

After unlocking the tension in the facility was intense. The guards patrolled in pairs, hard faced, refusing to talk about what had happened. Any boy asking was given short shrift from them.

 

But nothing in a place like the facility could remain a secret long. Guard Norton had been killed and gutted. The police arrived with a CSI team from Central City, but they stayed only long enough to draw a blank. There was no evidence. Well none that had made sense.

 

No matter how the Warden tried to hide it the word began to circulate that Guard Norton had been an abuser, that he had preyed on some of the younger boys in his care and that he had finally paid the price.

 

Then three weeks later it happened again. Mick was woken by the temperature in his cell plummeting again, the hissing and the door suddenly shuddered as the creature banged against the door.

 

Mick pulled back as far as he could as the creature tried to get in. Then it was gone, the clicking of the claws and the slithering noise then suddenly there was a squeal of a rat and then silence.

 

But by the time the alarms echoed through the facility again the creature was gone.

 

0-0-0

 

The whole place was a powder keg and the introduction of a new bus load of boys was the tipping point. Later Mick would put the pieces together but at the time all he knew was one of the new boys came up to him.  “That kid your bitch, Rory?” the boy said smirking, and giving a nod towards Leonard Snart, where the younger kid was leant against the wall watching them.

 

“No,” Mick spat out pushing the boys hand off his arm and stalking off. He has only gone a few yards when he swore and spun round on his heel in time to see the boy dragging Snart around the corner of the building.

 

Before he realized it Mick was taking the corner at a run and then stopped to admire Snart. He was impressed the kid had some good moves and he could not help but wince at the kick to the balls, the younger boy gave his attacker Snart fought dirty.

 

But Mick wasn’t the only one to see the boy manhandling Snart Guard Wilson was coming at a run towards the fight when has suddenly realized that the fight was going to finish in a body bag, and it was not Snart. Wilson pulled out his whistle blowing an alarm as he dived into the middle of the fight trying to part the two boys.  His partner arriving at a run , it didn’t matter that the boy was bigger and older than Snart. The younger boy attacked him like some sort of feral creature. Guard Burns managed to get a firm grip and dragged Snart back and threw him to one side. Snart stumbled and went down onto one knee. It was then his head snapped round and Mick found himself pinned in place by his stare.  It was as if the air had been punched out of his lungs and he struggled to draw breath.  He couldn’t have seen what he thought he had seen Snart’s eyes had changed, they had been slit like a reptile, then in another heart beat they had gone back to normal. Had he seen it?   It couldn’t have been… oh shit it did happen.

 

By then more guards were arriving and Mick was being pushed back with threats of getting locked up if he didn’t move on.   Holding his hands up Mick slowly backed off as he watched Snart being manhandled towards the isolation wing as the other boy was being taken to medical.

 

 

It was two weeks later when Snart was released.  Mick now had a new hobby, stalking the younger boy. There was something about Snart that drew him in at the same time his sixth sense as the seventh son of a seventh son was telling him there was something really wrong about him.  Leaning against the wall Mick focused on Snart. There it was something that seemed to send a ripple in his senses it was almost as if he could see a shape but couldn’t grasp it. He shrugged if, his sixth sense was so good it would have saved his family So maybe it was just his imagination. But all the same he couldn’t shake it off. When he came out from one of his sessions with Mrs Williamson it was to see Snart waiting to go it.  He heard the kid had anger management sessions with the woman since the fight, Mick hesitated and then leant over him.

 

“You treat her good. She’s not a bad old broad so keep your claws out of her.” 

 

He was surprised to see Snart’s eyes widen slightly with surprise. He got the feeling that he had hit some grain of truth, but he didn’t have time to think it through when a guard’s hand landed on his shoulder and he was pulled away, with a gruff.

 

“Leave the kid alone Rory.”

 

Mick shrugged his hand off and left medical without a backward glance even though he was sure he could feel Snart’s eye boring into his back.

 

His stalking of Snart began to highlight things such as the fact that Snart even though he was younger and smaller than the others seemed to repel the other boys. There was just something about him. He had seen a couple of real thugs cross the yard just to avoid walking past him. It was as if something was telling them that the kid was dangerous.

 

Carefully opening up the Rory sixth sense he again looked towards Snart. The next thing he knew he recoiled back away from him. Taking a steadying breath he tried again. There was something there it was like a black shadow that bled from his form. Squinting his eyes he tried to bring it into focus,  when suddenly  “Oh shit,” he muttered under his breath and started forward.

 

Ray Muller was an idiot that Mick decided was official. He had had one taste of being in medical because of Snart and it looked like he was coming back for more. Then he saw that Muller wasn’t on his own, they had Snart now backed into the corner of the yard.

 

 “Fuck” Mick muttered under his breath and he launched himself across the yard and at the gang his fist contacting flesh as he went to the Snart’s rescue. He had seen the shive in Mullers hand and knew he wasn’t going to make it in time.  Suddenly it was as if everything slowed down Snart, this small kid seemed to suddenly grow larger then all of them. His skin, now blue white, his face morphing into the thing of nightmares. A clawed hand lashing out and ripping through Mullers sweat shirt and into the flesh below. Sending blood spraying in an arc across the wall. The creature, because that was no kid roared. The gang ran leaving Muller. A back hand from the creature smashed him into the wall and he dropped unconscious to the floor. In the back-ground Mick heard the guard’s whistles and the monster tilted its head to one side and looked him up and down, then shrank down to become Snart again.

 

By the time the guards got there both him and Snart were gone, leaving only the unconscious body of Muller behind.

 

Once clear of the fight Mick came to a halt, catching hold of Snart’s arm.

 

“So, what are you.”

 

“Human.”

 

“Fuck no. You’re not that, I saw you remember.” Mick said.

 

He put a hand to his head as he felt a wave of nausea and dizziness roll through him, but somehow he fought it back. His hand shot out and caught Snart by the front of his sweater and pushed him up against the wall as he gave him a shake.

 

“What the fuck was that?” he grated out.

 

For a moment he thought the kid would not answer him but when he did, it confirmed that he had one of the worse Central City slum drawls he had ever heard.

 

“I am impressed human. Not many people can throw off the glamour. Those others right now won’t remember what they saw just that you rescued me.”

 

Micks head cleared, he let go and Snart dropped to the ground and he took a steadying breath, “Then why didn’t it affect me.”

 

Snart smirked, “Our magic doesn’t cloud the mind of our beloved”.

 

“Wait a minute ……….   Beloved………….?” Mick left the word hanging in the air and ran his fingers through his hair nervously “Slow down this don’t make sense.”

 

“The human who calls himself my father, found my mother and took her as his wife but then she died so he married again to a human and I have a sister, she is my treasure.”  He paused “until I am old enough to look after my sister I have to do as he wishes. But once I am old enough I will kill him,” he said matter of fact as the smirk became more feral broadening at the thought of it, and he had altogether too many teeth.

 

“O…. kay” Mick said drawing it out slowly.  “But you never answered me. What are you?”

 

“Ice wurm”

 

“You’re a worm?” Mick said with debrief.

 

“Of course not” the kid all but spat the words at him and Mick could swear that he saw smoke or mist coming from this mouth.

 

“I am an ice dragon,” as he said it his hand morphed into the claws that he saw earlier.

 

“Cool.” Mick breathed as he reached out to run one finger carefully across the back of the curved claws.

 

The beloved crap he could work that out later.  So, his mind made up he said.

“Names Mick Rory.”

 

“Names give power.”

 

“Mick Rory, and I give it freely.”  Mick kept his eyes fixed on the younger boy as he said it and noticed the quick intake of breath.

 

“Leonard Snart, you can call me Len.”

Mick threw his arm over the smaller kids’ shoulder, correction the dragon’s shoulder, “you want a new cell mate?”

 

0-0-0

 

Mick knew that it was only a matter of time before Muller made a move on Snart, his reputation depended on it. The attack when it came was in the dinner que, a shive from behind aimed at Len’s back. He managed to push the smaller boy out of the way and took the shive to the side.

.

The guards were all over them. The pain was hitting Mick in waves but the one thing that registered was the way that Len was looking at Muller and his gang. As Len started forward, Mick caught his wrist to anchor him to him. But then the guards had pushed Len away as the orderly had arrived and he had been carted off to medical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice Wurm or Ice Dragon  
> Move with incredible speed, destructive can be malicious towards people.  
> A Dragon they have a head shaped like a crocodile. With horns and dangerously large fangs, wide bright eyes.  
> One of the most dangerous types of dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

2.00am Medical Bay

 

Mick was jerked awake by a blood curdling scream that echoed through the building. His heart was pounding in his chest. Gasping for breath the orderly who had come to check up on him whirled back towards the door and was out running down the hall.

 

Alarms could be heard ringing through the building. Whatever had happened the shit had really hit the fan.  He got up slowly, grunting in pain, as he padded bare foot to the door and carefully put his head out and checked there were no staff. Quietly he made his way down the short corridor and then paused, as he heard voices.

 

“What the fucking hell do you mean he’s not got a head?”

 

“Just that his heads missing and so are some of his organs, heart, liver, someone or ………. Something carved him up. “

 

The first voice he recognized as the head guard “something …. Don’t let your imagination run away. Some kid….”  There was the sound of a sheet being pulled off something and then someone was nosily vomiting, and the second voice answered. “You show me a kid that could do that? His head was bitten off, you see that bitten off, just like Norton. “

 

The voice started to get closer Mick hurried back to his room and into bed.  It was about ten minutes later that the orderly came back to check on him.

 

“What happened Sir?” He asked prepared to be polite for once.

 

“None of your business Rory,” the orderly snapped.  But Mick couldn’t help but notice that man was pale and shaky. As he rushed through the medical check, injected him with a pain killer and then locked the door.

 

He woke an hour later to thunder and lightning. His mind still fuzzy from the pain killer. In the dark he saw a figure at the bottom of his bed. He peered at it, “Snart.” He said the name slowly he saw the blood smearing his friends’ mouth and the blood-stained claws then there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightening and Snart was gone.  Mick let his head drop back on his pillow and he fell back asleep.

 

0-0-0-0

 

When the trustee came around with the library trolley the next day the kid was full of news It was the kind of thing that the guards couldn’t keep covered up.

 

“Muller died last night. Fuck Mick, he was butchered. The guards are all talking about it and get this, they still haven’t found his head.”

 

Once he had gone Mick laid back against the pillows thoughtfully.

 

0-0-0-0

 

Five days later he was released from medical and Len was waiting for him leaning against the wall, one foot resting against it. He pushed away from the wall and walked towards him.

 

He smirked, “Welcome back, Mick.”

 

“Thanks, I think we need to talk.”

 

0-0-0

 

Once he was sure that no one was around Mick asked. “Tell me that you didn’t kill Muller.”

 

Len looked puzzled. “What a problem,” he paused tilting his head and then seemed to realize that Mick was looking concerned “It’s alright Mick, he’s not the first person I’ve killed,” as he pattered his arm to reassure him.

 

“O ooo Kay,” Mick drawled slowly. “How many have you killed.”

 

Len shrugged, “Mom she was kind of strict, but HIM,” the venom in his voice told Mick who him was. The only man that Len hated that much was his bastard of a father. “He likes to have me on his side, the pig can’t plan his way out of a paper bag, so they often get bloody, that’s why he needs me.”

 

“They said.” ……… “Muller died, they said his head is missing and some of his guts.”

 

“He tried to kill you.”

 

“If you killed him,” he hissed “what the hell do you do with his head and his …… “ and all to quickly Mick remembered waking up in medical. He had been groggy and he thought he had dreamed it but he remembered seeing Len stood over him, claws covered in gore, blood smearing his mouth and when he smiled blood coated his teeth.

 

He added “You ate him…………….  Len that makes you a cannibal.”

 

“No.”

 

“You ate him!”

 

“Don’t shout."

 

 I am not a cannibal, I don’t eat my own species.”

 

“You’re human.”

 

“Dragon remember,” Len said waiving a clawed hand in front of his face, that vanished as fast as it came, “a dragon’s got to treat himself once in a while.”

 

“Yeah right.” Mick said as he tried to take it all on board, with a shake of the head he let it all go. He had other things to worry about. “What about his gang?”

 

Len just grinned.

 

“No way you’re munching down on them. Let me handle it okay.”

 

0-0-0

 

There wasn’t much to handle. The gang were pale faced and shaking by the time he got to them. Muttering about the creature. It had been outside their cells scratching at the door, the thud of it as it banged against the door to get in, how afterwards the cells had been so cold. 

 

It was only a matter of time before they got shipped out their nerves shot to pieces.

 

Len was released from Juvie first and Mick could have sworn that the place breathed a sigh of relief. It was as if on some subconscious level that they knew that the predator that had been stalking the halls was finally gone.

 

Once Len was gone Mick kept his head down and worked through his sentence until he was released one cold and frosty morning, on his 18th birthday.

 

0-0-0

 

It was then Mick was brought back to the present as Len dropped down into the chair next to him. Just as he heard the men in the next booth say. “Rory saved Snart’s life.”

 

Len smiled at him a smile that he reserved only for him and his sister. “Yes, you did, not in the way they think, but you did all the same.” His eyes showed his true dragon nature as he spoke. His breath misted with cold, and Mick felt the reassuring dip of the temperature, as Len laid his hand onto his arm.

 

“For once they are correct, a dragon needs his beloved and the day you became my mate, you saved my sanity and bridled my power my beloved.”

 

Mick’s hand brushed the back of Len’s gliding, over the talons.

 

“Want a fry?” he asked turning back to his burger.” Intime to see his plate disappearing into the direction of his partner.

 

“Hey, I said a fry, not the…”

 

Then shook his head and laughed, reaching instead for his beer as he watched his partner in crime, his beloved, his dragon and his Boss, start to tuck into the remainder of his meal.

 

The end

 


End file.
